Advancement of a vehicle information providing service (telematics service where an automobile takes a leading part) has been accelerating. Because of this, various kinds of services are provided an owner of the automobile via the automobile or a driver (the owner), and it becomes easy to implement two-way exchange of various kinds of information. (See, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the vehicle information communication service, even if the vehicle and the owner are separated from each other, communications between the vehicle and an information terminal of the owner of the vehicle can be made through a management center. The owner of the vehicle operates the information terminal so as to know a parking place of the vehicle or receive detection notice of starting of an engine of the vehicle from a remote location. Therefore, even if a contractor of the vehicle information providing service is separated from the vehicle, the contractor can obtain information with respect to the status of the vehicle and operate an on-vehicle device.
In a case where the vehicle information communication service is used, the contractor makes a designated contract with the management center in advance so as to register contractor information such as address, name, or a mobile phone number and a password for identification. If the contractor obtains information of the vehicle by remote operations from a remote location, identification is made by identification operations with the information terminal so that various kinds of services provided by the vehicle information providing service can be used.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-102939